Thankful for You
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: It wasn't something they had ever expected to happen to them, but at the end of the day, they're thankful nonetheless. USUK/Franada Thanksgiving Day!fic; Human!AU, probably OOC. Happy Thanksgiving 2013, guys. Kittyface.


**_Thankful For You_  
**

~GarryxMrChairFan :3

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Hetalia: Axis Powers _characters (c) Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

The silence was deafening.

It was quite rare for the occupants of the house to not be caught in the middle of an argument, yelling mild and extreme profanities at one another for reasons of which even they were not sure. It had simply been what they had always done, and the uncanny muteness was practically worrisome.

No words were exchanged.

Not even small annoyed glances.

Arthur Kirkland shifted restlessly, curling his legs up to his chest in his place on the sofa, wrapping his arms around his jean-clad legs and absently rubbing his green fuzzy sock-clad feet, burying his face into his knees. His couch partner, a Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy, was leaning back into the cushions, his own sky blue fuzzy socks propped up elegantly on the low coffee table. Twin grimaces of anxiety and anticipation were set on their faces.

"What do you suppose is taking them so bloody long?"

"_Je ne sais pas, cher. _I don't know."

The silence returned only to be broken again by the piercing ringing of two cell phones going off simultaneously. The Briton yelped and nearly fell from his perch as the Frenchman started, both finally pulling the devices from their pockets and answering within seconds of each other.

"_Allo?_"

"Hello?"

_Francis –_

_Arthur-san – _

Words the two never thought they'd hear drifted from the calling end, freezing them in place, eyes wide and staring as they slowly faced each other.

_Matthew –_

_Alfred-san –_

_ –has been in an accident. You need to get to the hospital now. _

They were stumbling over for their coats, sliding on their shoes and out the door before the second sentence was finished, their movements panicked and frenzied as they fell into the black Chevy Tahoe, Arthur sliding behind the wheel and Francis into the passenger seat. Arthur was just barely buckled before the SUV was thrown in reverse and he was pulling out of the driveway, maneuvering the vehicle out of their edition and onto the highway with absolutely no regard for speed limits.

"_Mon Dieu. Non, non, non. Non, Mathieu, non._"

"Please be alright, you git. Please, please, _please_ be alright."

Arthur screamed in frustration, speeding around the complete imbeciles that dared to call themselves drivers with places to be. It wasn't much longer before he'd parked as close to the hospital as he could, rushing out of the vehicle alongside Francis as they sprinted across the parking lot and into the building, immediately badgering the receptionist for information on their twins before tearing down the hallways in search of the area they were directed.

"This is _not _ how this bloody day was supposed to go!"

Tears began rolling down the blond Brit's cheeks as the doctors stopped them, telling him his Alfred was in surgery alongside Matthew. The damage wasn't severe, but there was minor internal bleeding that they needed to stop.

"It's bloody Thanksgiving! They were supposed to come home, _safe and unhurt. It isn't fair!_"

Arthur was too distraught to even care when Francis, face tear-streaked and pale, pulled him into a tight embrace, beginning to sob into his shoulder. He simply collapsed to the floor, the Frenchman falling with him as he let his own tears stream down his face in rivulets, his green eyes shining with his hope that their Alfie and Mattie would pull through.

Agonizing was the only appropriate word to describe the wait for news of their beloved twins. The Briton had managed to drag the Frenchman and himself to two chairs along the wall, allowing his frenemy's head of gold hair to fall onto his shoulder as they stared into nothing at the white wall across from them. He wasn't sure when the doctors came to give him the news that both of the boys had made it through the surgeries fine and were in recovery, and that he and Francis could go see them. They were down the halls and in the room in the blink of an eye, walking in to see the boys in twin beds next to each other, small smiles lighting up their faces as Arthur and Francis ran to them.

"Oh, _Mathieu, mon amour. Es-tu bien? Que s'est-il passé?_"

The Canadian twin ran his less injured hand through the Frenchman's wavy locks, smoothing them back from his tear-stained face. His face was slightly bruised from the impact of the driver that hit him and his brother, a couple of cuts on his lip as well as a deep black-indigo bruise forming beneath one of his lilac eyes. His glasses had been bent and cracked and would need replacing soon. His smile, however, was still just as warm as Francis had become used to seeing, and it managed to put a small, shaky smile on his face, too.

"_Oui, mon cher. Je suis bien. _The other driver just… came out of nowhere, I guess. We were on our way home from the airport, heading down the highway like always, and then I'm waking up here, told I'd been in an accident. I really don't know what happened."

"Definitely not cool, whatever it was. I feel like I'm not gonna be able to breathe right for weeks, dude! Damn, those airbags hurt!"

Arthur couldn't help but lightly smack the American twin upside his sunset-golden head where it wasn't covered in gauze. Alfred winced slightly, earning him wide green eyes and a quick apology as his Brit gently threw his arms around his wrapped torso, careful not to apply too much pressure.

"You stupid git! How could you be so careless?!"

"Calm down, Artie! He's the one that ran into us! In fact, if I hadn't swerved the way I did, we could _all _be dead! The Hero knows what he's doing, okay? I'm right here now, there's nothing to worry about; we're fine. Hey! Hey, Artie, don't cry, please!"

The American's arms, damaged as they were with fractured bones, immediately gathered the crying Briton to his chest, holding him close and running his fingers gingerly through the choppy wheat hair.

"Is the turkey still warm? I'm really hungry right now."

Tired laughter rang from three other mouths as Alfred smiled, happy to have lightened the mood, if only slightly.

"_Cher, _I suppose we'll have to head home to wrap up the food to keep it for tomorrow. We can bring it up around lunchtime and have our Thanksgiving here."

"I know this day didn't turn out like any of us planned, but I'm still thankful. Thankful that Alfred had the brains to do what he did to save us."

"As am I, _mon cher. _I'm thankful that you are still here with us today to celebrate tomorrow."

"Well, _I'm _thankful that these doctors seem to know what they're doing! Otherwise, I might still be bleeding on the inside, and wouldn't get to eat all that delicious food!"

More laughter, seeming a bit more light-hearted, sounded from all four blonds, though the smiles didn't quite reach their eyes. Both Arthur and Francis leaned into their respective twin, placing gentle, feather-light kisses on cut lips and bruised cheekbones before standing and heading to the door. As he crossed the threshold, Francis promising they'd return the next day with food, Arthur looked over his should, gazing for a moment into bright summer sky-blue irises.

"I'm just glad that you're both still alive. I'm not sure what we'd do without you. If I'm thankful for anything in my life, I'm thankful for you."

_END_


End file.
